Goody-Two-Shoes
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Gabriella had always been branded as a goody-two-shoes at East High. Sick of her good girl image, she decides to pull on a sassy outfit and hit the town. What happens when Troy Bolton finds her at the same club, in the disabled bathroom, unconscious?
1. Watch Me

For _years_ it's been Gabriella Montez, a boring, Victorian old fashioned _prude_. I never did anything wrong and made sure I did _everything_ right. And I mean, _everything._ I always arrived 5 minutes prior to the beginning of classes, woke up 5 minutes before my buzzing alarm each morning, picked out my clothes the night before I wear them, my hand is always raised in class and I make sure all assignments were complete exactly one week before they were due. I had never gotten in trouble _once._ I never chewed gum in class, never snuck out to the hallway to send a text message and never in my _life_ have I gotten a detention. Yep, I was a down right goody-two-shoes.

I'm not exactly bullied at East High, people just see me in a certain goody-goody light, and I just think it annoys them. But you want to know the crazy part? It annoys me too.

Gabriella sat it homeroom all alone. She looked at the large clock on the wall, it read 8:25am, five minutes before school began. She practically counted down the seconds until the clock finally hit 8:30am. Her eyes darted toward the door as she heard a joyful scream coming from the hallway. _Why can't I be out there? _She burst out of the inner workings of her mind when the horrible East High bell rang. She felt a little bit stupid sitting in the front row of her homeroom, it meant all the students got to stare at her close up and roll their eyes at her innocence and her goal to be the perfect student.

"If it isn't Lisa Simpson" a certain male voice said. Gabriella knew it was Troy Bolton. He sat behind her in homeroom and always gave her a hard time. It wasn't like he poked his finger in her face and insulted her, it was more like a few comments on her image. It was tolerable. In fact, he even made her laugh a couple of times. He was without a doubt the most gorgeous boy in the world, even Gabriella was well aware of that. But what she wasn't aware of was that she was the most gorgeous girl too. Perhaps people didn't see it behind her glasses, her perfect pony tail and tailored conservative clothes. She never wore makeup, not even lip gloss, not even chap stick. She didn't own contacts and she definitely didn't own anything that was too short.

"I would rather be Lisa than _Bart_" she said, her voice crystal clear, coming from her perfect posture.

"Hey, I'm happy being Bart, he's the coolest character of them all. Why don't you just switch off Montez? Slouch down in your seat or something" he said as he observed Gabriella's straight back, "nice stems though" he added as his eyes scanned up and down her crossed legs. Her skirt had shifted slightly up her thigh, showing a little more skin than she realised. Gabriella's shoulders slouched as she scowled at Troy and yanked her skirt further towards her knee. "That's what I like to see, a little pep"

"Be quiet, Ms Darbus should be arriving soon" she said, making _extra_ sure her skirt was sitting perfectly. She straightened her back as the dramatic woman walked in the room and sat to attention. All Troy could do was roll his eyes at her.

As the day passed by, Gabriella became extra wary of all the comments and eye rolls being thrown her way. Maybe it was because of what Troy said earlier.

"_Why don't you just switch off?"_

The words played through her mind over and over again. "Why can't I just switch off?" she asked herself. Gabriella wished desperately that she could be just like everyone else, but she just couldn't seem to be. Whenever a teacher walked by, she acted like she was under total scrutiny, she felt as though if she were to be caught _blinking_ then she would get in trouble. She just couldn't help it.

She stood at her locker, triple checking she had all the right books for her next class, until she was approached by some cheerleaders.

"Hey OCD" the head cheerleader, Lola Black said. Gabriella turned around and pushed her glasses up her nose further.

"Pardon?" she said shakily.

"OCD stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, but for you it just stands for total and utter outright freak" she added.

"We didn't come here to torment you and say how ugly you are, we came here to tell you to _stop_ being so fucking perfect" Lola said.

"It's a downright pain in the ass, you ruin the atmosphere in gym _especially._ I hate my favourite class being ruined by some teacher's pet _freak_" another cheerleader added.

"Look I'm sorry, I just-"

"You just what? Fucking do something about it Gabriella, everyone talks shit about you and I'm sick of hearing your name all the time".

Gabriella stood there as the pack of wolves left her. She observed them in their skimpy outfits. The short pleated skirts and their tiny midriff tops. Bare arms and legs all around. She felt something inside her rumble up, like a bubbling cauldron of frustration.

"That's IT!" she yelled angrily, slamming her locker door shut. She didn't look, but she must've grabbed the attention of people around her, and probably scaring a few students who were within 5 metres of her. "WATCH ME!" she yelled again. She stormed down the hallway, holding her bag in one hand above her shoulder as she shoved her way past people. She ripped off her wrist watch and threw it in the bin. If she looked at it she would probably freak at the time and turn around, coming back to her senses again. _Not this time_ she thought.

She hopped on the bus and decided to blow off last period, it was a Friday anyway, the teachers usually left the lesson in a more chilled atmosphere.

"Student ticket to Park Road please" she said determinedly to the bus driver, still in her angry and somewhatdishevelled stated.

"Right away love. That's two eighty please" he said. The kind smile her gave Gabriella made her softened and smile a little back, but as she sat down, that stern look on her face came back. She was a woman on a _serious_ mission.

She jumped off the bus when it reached her stop and she gasped when she saw what lay before her eyes. The mall. She made a vow to never ever attend such evil places. But today, she was breaking that vow. She speed walked up to the doors and stole a look at the time on the huge clock that lay above the entrance. She gasped when she saw she was five minutes into last period. She almost stopped, but she pursed her lips and plucked up the strength to carry on. She looked at the directory and made her way to her destination.

She was practically breathless when she reached the shop.

_Sassy Dolls Clothing_

She looked in the shop as if she were on a mission to kill something. She yanked her hair out of its pony tail and ruffled her fingers through her long black locks. She walked in and tried to adjust her ears to the ear bashing music that was playing. She spent about 5 minutes looking through the medium sized boutique until she finally picked out an outfit and took it to the change rooms. She yanked all of her plain clothes off and finally stepped out of the change room to look in the mirror.

"How'd you go with your sizes babe?" the shop assistant asked. Gabriella was not at all shocked at her manner, and she half expected her to say 'babe' as soon as she walked in.

"I look like a slut" Gabriella said blatantly as she eyed herself over and over. She was wearing a ripped up white shirt with a tiny denim skirt, paired with black high heels covered in silver studs.

"Oh, um, well if you like we can try a few other things that may be more conservative?" she asked.

"No. This is perfect" Gabriella said, leaving the shop assistant baffled as she walked back into the change room, banging the door shut. She changed back into her clothes and bought her new items quicker than you could say honey boo-boo.

/

She arrived home, thankful that her mum was away overseas somewhere. She tossed her bag across the room and emptied out her new outfit across her bed. She narrowed her eyes at it, almost tempted to rip it all up and throw it in the bin and pretend like this afternoon never happened.

"No Gabriella. No!" she muttered. She was going to stick to this plan, and it was going to be good. She was going to tell everyone at school how _amazing_ her Friday night out was, and she was going to wear the mini on Monday too. She jumped on her laptop and typed a search in Google.

As soon as she discovered the most popular club that went off in Albuquerque that was relatively close to her, she immediately planned her way on getting there. She figured that 8pm would be a good time to arrived, but after visiting the clubs Facebook page she discovered that the club, simply called _Ugly_ 'went off' around11pm.

"11pm it is"


	2. Not Ready To Leave

**Hey guys! I know the first chapter was really short, I just wanted to see what you all thought. They will get longer I promise.**

**Xx**

Gabriella was just down the road from _Ugly_ and she could already hear the music of Rihanna playing from inside. As she walked closer, she was very impressed with herself that she didn't fall over in her heels, in fact, she was starting to enjoy walking in them. She also enjoyed the male gazes and whistles she got. At first she felt a little bit uncomfortable, but eventually, she relished in it. She flicked her hair more, the wiggled her hips more and she smirked devilishly when she walked past a guy, purposely not making eye contact.

It was only until she was waiting in line that she began to feel stupid. She was the _only one_ that was standing by herself. Her heart beat sped up slightly and she licked her lips, trying not to smudge her sexy red lipstick. She suddenly wrapped her arms around her, trying to hide her black bra that was clearly seen through her extremely ripped top. She got closer and closer to the entrance and eventually saw the bouncer's black jackets. As she waited behind a group getting their ID's checked, she lazily looked at the line that was opposite her (this club has 2 lines, one at each side of the entrance) and who should she see? But Troy Bolton and his posse. (Let's also say this is an over 17 club) Her eyes widened and she instantly felt sick. She saw his head turn in her direction and she quickly put her head down, moving it in a way that her long hair fell across her face. She rummaged in her bag for he ID, happy that she had a reason to avoid eye contact.

"Montez?" she heard a voice yell. She froze for a moment, but instantly kept moving, pretending as though she was a completely different person who had no idea who was calling out the weird Spanish name. Thankfully, the group in front of her were having a few problems with the bouncer, so she wouldn't have to be seen in front of Troy.

"Gabriella Montez?" she heard him say again.

"Alright fellas, inside and stop holding up the queue please" a deep voice said, obviously belonging to the bouncer. Gabriella let out a large breath as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Troy and the gang had been forced into the club. She managed to get in with ease, the bouncer even gave her a little wink as she walked past him.

The music pounded even louder in her ears as soon as she entered the bright red neon doors. She walked in hesitantly and went through the three things you must do when you enter a nightclub.

Drink

Dance

Act like a slut

_Okay, drink, dance and act like a slut_ Gabriella repeated in her mind. "That means I go to the bar" she mumbled, not even hearing her own voice. She made her way there, happy to queue up in the line. Finally she managed to rest her elbows on the wooden slab and wait to be served.

"CAN I HELP YOU?!" the voice yelled over the music, barely audible. Gabriella slammed a ten dollar bill on the bar and grinned.

"VODKA!" she yelled back.

"A SHOT?!" the bartender asked. Gabriella had no idea what he was talking about, but since he was the bartender, she figured to trust him.

"Whatever!"

Soon enough, a shot of vodka was placed before her. Her eyes widened at what she saw before her. Was she seriously going to do this? She held out her hand when a few coins were placed in her palm. _Ah yes, change_ she thought.

"You go little lady" a voice said from next to her. She looked over with the shot glass in her hand to a young man, holding a red coloured drink.

"Go hard or go home" Gabriella said, happy that she managed to use that line.

"Alright!" he shouted back. "One shot vodka!" he said to the bartender. Gabriella made a mental note, _okay, one shot vodka. One shot vodka._ _That is what people ask for. One shot vodka._ "Ready!?" he said with a grin and Gabriella watched as he downed his shot quickly. Gabriella smiled back nervously and did the same, only not as gracefully. She barely swallowed it all and the burning sensation in her throat resulted in a very unflattering choking sound and vodka dripping down her chin. She looked at the guy in front of her who's expression went from 'you are cool' to 'you are a loser'. He laughed at her and began to walk away, but Gabriella wouldn't go without a fight.

"Hey wait!" she yelled, wanting _desperately _to get in on this scene. She wanted to show all the kids at East High just how badass she could be.

"What?" the guy asked, irritated that he had wasted his time and money.

"I'm not usually like that with alcohol. It's just I-I…um" she began, racking her brains for a decent excuse. "You see, I used to come here all the time but I got banned for 5 months because I got in a fight from being too drunk" she said confidently.

"Serious?" he asked, taking a sip of his other drink.

"Yeah totally! I love this place so much, like I refused to go anywhere else, so I haven't had alcohol in like sooo long" she said giggling and flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well aren't you a little badass. Who are you here with tonight?" he asked.

"Well, my friends were all soft and decided to not come tonight, they wanted to _study._ But I thought, I'll come alone!" she said boldly. She never liked lying, but she enjoyed this rush of adrenalin she was feeling in her gut.

"Come join my mates!" he yelled, Gabriella could smell the alcohol on his breath, but that didn't stop her.

"Sure thing! Sorry, but what's your name?" she said laughing.

"I'm Matt. Your name?" he asked, taking another sip.

"I'm Gabi" she said, immediately using her nickname. She didn't want to have to go through the whole 'you guys can call me Gabs or Gabi if you like'.

"Well lets go Gabi!" he said as he lazily draped an arm around her.

Matt walked over to a bunch of people and Gabriella immediately felt uncomfortable, but she stayed put. She made another vow to make it through this night and not wimp out. They honestly looked like a bunch of deadbeats.

"EVERYONE! This is Gabi, Gabi, this is everyone!" he shouted over his mates voices. A couple of them looked Gabriella up and down with sly smirks on their faces. She just gulped and took a seat next to a guy wearing skinny jeans and a loose singlet. He patted the spare spot next to him.

"I'm Drew" he introduced. "Nice to meet you" he added. It was obvious he was trying to put on a good guy act to get closer to Gabriella, it was quite clear from the strong alcohol she could smell on his breath too.

It had been about half an hour and as hard as she tried to admit it, Gabriella wasn't enjoying herself. She felt cramped amongst all these people and the conversations were drunk and boring. Half the time she didn't even understand what some of these guys were saying. And the girls that sat with them were equally as drunk and boring.

_You're staying anyway!_

They had all added Gabriella on Facebook through their cell phones and promised to tag Gabriella in all the photos they took together. As bored as she was, she tried to look as though she was having the best time with these guys so all the East High students she had on Facebook would see her. She even pulled the duck face a couple of times and let Matt rest his hand on her upper thigh.

"You want another?" Matt asked.

"What?" Gabriella replied.

"Want another drink? I'm going to the bar!" he said a little louder as the music started playing again.

"Yeah okay sure, whatever you're having" she said resting her hands on her knees and stretching her back slightly. What she didn't see was that Matt winked devilishly to his mate across the table.

Moments later, he arrived with two red drinks. Gabriella swore it looked and tasted just like creaming soda, she was pleased it wasn't something that was going to burn her throat and torture her insides. _I can handle this._

It had been about 7 minutes until she started to feel a little strange. She covered up the fact that she had only had _two_ drinks, when the rest had probably had about 11 or 12.

"So Gabi, how are you feeling?" Matt asked. Gabriella suddenly felt dizzy and the words echoed in her head. _How are you feeling?_ She _knew_ those words. The words that seedy guys asked innocent girls at clubs. Right after their drinks get _spiked_. She knew what had happened. She decided not to get up and bolt. She figured it would be the same as running away from a dog. If you run away scared, their instinct is to chase you. She looked seductively to Matt and smirked.

"I'm feeling great" she said, slurring her words a little.

"I'm getting kind of bored, want to get out of here?" he asked.

_Bingo_ Gabriella thought. Her drink was spiked and she wasn't going to let this creep take advantage of her. Trying to stay desperately composed, she leaned over, purposely showing some cleavage and whispered seductively in his ear.

"I am _so_ ready" she said. She leaned back smirking and licked her lips. "I have a little confession to make" she added. "I've been wanting to screw you so bad for the entire night". It made her sick that she said such words, but she had to pretend like it wasn't just the drug he gave her. Matt slid his hand on her inner thigh and said the same thing. She suddenly pressed her legs together to stop his travelling fingers from going anywhere else. "Not yet big boy. I have to get ready for you" she said as she got up and walked away, convincing him that she would be back.

As soon as she was out of sight, she tried to find her way to the exit but found herself holding onto things and leaning against walls to stop herself from falling. She didn't realise she was going in the total wrong direction, and soon enough, her vision became blurry and she had _no_ idea what was happening. She pushed open the closest door, praying that it would be the way out, but nope, she landed in one of the VIP rooms. She saw a bunch of people in there and she giggled. Her spiked drink was seriously having the desired effect.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen" she said waving her face with her hand. She saw that they were all crowded around a table and turned around.

"Wait a sec!" one person said. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" he said. Classy line that one.

"Just wondering around like a tumbleweed in the wind!" Gabriella said, laughing again. The guy knew she was either drunk or drugged and ushered her in the room.

"Take a seat and we'll keep you company" he said.

"Okay!" Gabriella replied, flopping down on the cushiony seats.

"We have a special treat for you" he said.

"Really?" she replied, holding her hand to chest in appreciation. The man held up a glass plate in front of her with little white lines on it.

"Oh my GOD!" she said excitedly, "I've _always_ wanted to know what this stuff was like" she said. Truth is, she did want to know what people felt when they took cocaine, she was always quite curious, but never in a million years on earth did she consider actually doing it herself. But her intoxicated mind was telling her differently. The man pulled out a rolled up 1 dollar bill and handed it to her. Surprisingly, Gabriella did it with ease. She wiped her nose obsessively like she saw people do in the movies, and suddenly felt like she had been shot straight in the head.

"That's fifty bucks" the man said seriously.

"Let me just get my wallet" she said as she stumbled out of the room.

"You better be coming back!" he said and Gabriella turned around and faced them, giving another seductive grin.

"I _definitely_ will" she said, slamming the door shut. She walked a little further down a hallway and saw a sign pointing to the bathrooms. She could barely make it out, but she followed it anyway. She came to a little corner and saw three doors around her. She pushed open the first door and crashed down to the ground, the door automatically clicking shut behind her. She put her hand to her head and cursed silently. She reached to grab onto the nearest thing to help herself up, but being in the state she was, she didn't know what she was grabbing. Before she knew it, she felt a sharp pain on her head as a loose mirror came crashing over her. And everything was black.

/

Meanwhile, Troy Bolton was having fun on the dance floor grinding against a girl and holding a bottle of beer. Luckily, Troy was a heavy weight and it took him a whole lot of alcohol to get him blind drunk. He turned the girl around and yelled in her ear. "Be right back!" he said over the music. He walked through the dance floor and past Chad, who was doing the same thing with another girl.

"Bolton! Where you going bro?" Chad asked with a smile. Now _he_, was most certainly blind drunk.

"Gotta piss!" Troy replied. He casually made his way down the familiar bathroom hallway and walked into the men's bathroom, but was only greeted with a life long queue. "Shit" he muttered. It was only then he realised how busting he was. He couldn't go outside, that meant he had to wait in line to get back in. He walked out of the bathroom and his eyes fell on the disabled toilet. "Eureka" he said and pushed open the door slightly to make sure no one was in there. "Holy _fuck_" he said when his eyes lay upon the sight before him. He bent down and pushed the girls head to the side so he could see her face. "Montez" he whispered in a panic. "Gabriella!" he said shaking her, "GABRIELLA!" he checked he pulse, it was still going, and he checked her breathing and that was still going, but way too slowly. She was pale and her lips were almost blue. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled 911.

"_911 What's your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance to Albuquerque, I'm in the club called _Ugly_ on Julian Street, I have a girl who's unconscious, I don't know if she's drunk or drugged or what but she's not waking up and she's pale as hell" Troy said all in one breath.

"_I've put in the details sir and an ambulance is on their way"_

Troy snapped his cell shut and picked her up, breaking open the disabled bathroom door. He hurried his way through the hallway, screaming 'move' to whoever got in his way. People were staring and girls were covering their mouths with their hands and the limp girl in Troy's arms. He pushed open the entrance doors with his back and brought her to the pavement out front. A bouncer came over to him and mumbled something into his walkie talkie. He held Gabriella in his arms and moved all the hair out of her face. He knew why she was here, she wanted to get rid of her image, she wanted to prove there was more to her than meets the eye. He looked over her outfit and didn't like it. He took off his jacket and draped it around her body and held his arm around her legs. For some reason he didn't want anyone else looking at her.

He heard sirens coming from around the corner and soon enough paramedics were grabbing Gabriella out of Troy's arms and taking her into the ambulance.

"Can I come too?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Do you have a close relationship with her?" one paramedic asked. Troy paused for a moment, "back up please sir"

"No wait, no I'm her boyfriend" he said and they let him climb into the ambulance. He held her hand tightly and acted like a worried and petrified boyfriend. But to be honest, he _was_ worried.


End file.
